


Minta Dong

by Imorz



Series: Winwin's Harem World [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Mark hanya sekadar minta, tidak lebih.





	Minta Dong

**Author's Note:**

> NCT sepenuhnya adalah milik SM Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

**Mark/Winwin**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Winwin menganggap dirinya seperti mangsa oleh seekor singa lapar. Ia ingin protes bahwa dagingnya tidak enak dan juga sedikit keras jika dimakan, kecuali dipresto sedikit dan dipadu garam serta lada. Tapi tidak, Winwin tidak sedang berada di padang hewan buas atau menjadi menu utama sebuah restoran orang-orang kanibal, melainkan hanya Mark yang tengah memandangi dirinya lekat-lekat.

Seperti ditelanjangi. "... Mark? Ada apa, ya?" Karena jujur saja rasanya sangat aneh ketika mata itu tertuju padanya selaras bagai elang meneror anak ayam lari terbirit-birit.

"Baumu enak, _hyung_."

Rasanya Mark masih menyukai alunan petik gitar, celetukan renyah kok badminton, terpaan angin yang dihasilkan ketika mengayuh pedal, dan olahan daging sehat nan nikmat. Seingat Winwin begitu. Ia tidak ingat Mark punya _sense_ menyeramkan dengan aroma tubuh manusia.

"Mark, kau sehat?"

"Sehat sekali."

Jawabannya semakin membuat takut.

"Kau tadi makan apa, _hyung_? Jahat sekali tidak bagi-bagi. Pasti ramyun lagi, kan?"

Winwin lega. "Oh, itu, iya tadi aku membeli ramyun. Masih ada di dapur jika kau ingin—"

"Slot pacar di hati Sicheng _hyung_ juga masih ada, gak?"

Matanya mengerjap. Winwin terkekeh, "Maksudnya?"

Tapi Mark tersenyum kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

"Hanya bercanda," ucapnya malu-malu.

Dari sini, Winwin dapat melihat Mark menepuk keningnya sendiri.

 


End file.
